glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacy Jones
Stacy Jones is a recurring character on Glee: The New York Story. She is a tattoo artist in New York City and was a middle school classmate of Finn, Puck and Rachel. She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev. Biography Stacy is introduced in You Are Woman, I Am Man when Finn and Puck go to the tattoo parlor so they can get a tattoo. Stacy reveals she, Finn, Puck and Rachel were classmates in middle school, and admits she had a crush on Finn back in the day. However, it's obvious Stacy has still not gotten over it and shows disdain for Rachel because Finn reciprocated Rachel's feelings. Nonetheless, Stacy does Finn and Puck's tattoo's. Stacy appears in the episode after when Puck visits her and spots her mother. Stacy mentions that her mother was a former beauty queen and Puck becomes interested. Puck ends up sleeping with Stacy's mother, which disgusts her. Stacy returns in the Season Four episode Piece Of Me, ''when she is asked to do Marley's tattoo. Stacy seems surprised that Puck is getting married, and brings up the incident when he slept with her mother. Stacy shows disinterest in Rachel, but plays nice when she realizes Finn wants a tattoo as well. Marley and Rachel start singing in the tattoo parlor, in which she mentions that every time the Glee kids come in her establishment, they turn it into a Broadway show. Stacy is seen briefly in ''The Hangover, when Kurt, Sebastian, Artie and Sam go into her tattoo parlor while trying to find out who gave Kurt a face tattoo. Stacy admits it was her, which mortifies Kurt. Stacy later tells him to wipe his face with baby wipes. When the tattoo comes off, Stacy reveals she drew the tattoo with marker since a drunk Kurt was insistent on having a tattoo on his face. If she had actually drawn a tattoo on his face in his state, she could have lost her license. Stacy appears in the Season Four finale when Finn wanders into her tattoo parlor. She is seen telling a customer that she doesn't give refunds. She asks what Finn is doing there, and Finn admits that Rachel and him are on a break. Stacy appears delighted by the news, but when she notices Finn looks rundown, she decides Finn needs a night on the town. While Stacy helps Finn get ready, she tells Finn to take off his wedding ring as he's supposed to be loose. Finn is hesitant, but he eventually gives Stacy his ring. Stacy and Finn go to Callbacks, where Finn has an epiphany of him singing with Rachel on stage. Finn realizes he needs to get over Rachel, so he and Stacy decide to drink. Stacy and Finn are later pulled over by Puck's co-workers, and Puck later discovers Stacy and Finn intoxicated. Both Stacy and Finn are arrested for public intoxication. Finn mentions Stacy to Rachel in Season Five when he states he would be happy if he never saw her again. Trivia * Stacy is the third original character to have the surname of Jones. Garrett and Celina are the others. * Stacy is the first character introduced from Finn, Puck and Rachel's middle school days.